


C этим они не разберутся никогда

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке 2.43. Гарри/Эггзи, handporn, нетривиальные способы применения длинных пальцев Гарри, UST или PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C этим они не разберутся никогда

Удивительно, но сильнее всего в Гарри Харте при первой встрече запоминаются его руки. Длинные, аристократичные пальцы, обхватывающие пивной стакан, аккуратные ногти, идеальной формы,широкие запястья, которые толком разглядеть не удается, потому что они скрыты под часами и манжетами белоснежной рубашки.   
Он медитирует на эти руки, так, что не сразу слышит то, что говорит этот загадочный знакомый отца. Тот терпеливо повторяет, рассказывает про отца, потом ругает его. Но когда к ним подходит шайка Дина, Эггси просит Гарри уйти, он тут, в конце концов, не при чем. Чего Гэри не ожидает, так того, что мистер Харт легко расправляется со всеми участниками драки, притом его прическа остается все такой же идеальной, а манжеты выступают из под рукавов пиджака ровно на полтора сантиметра. Чертов Гарри Харт идеален и он говорит идти Эггси домой.

Впрочем, дома он не задерживается. Ему не верится, что все это происходит с ним. Кучка жалких снобов, только девчонки, кажется, и нормальные. Холодная вода как нельзя лучше избавляет от неверия в происходящее. Труп Амелии развеивает последние надежды, что все будет просто и безопасно.   
Рутина дней затягивает Эггси, разговаривать о тех, кто их рекомендовал, запрещено, а сам Гарри никак не дает о себе знать, так что на передний план выходят повседневные заботы: как заставить Джей Би слушаться, как не избить Чарли, как выжить после дня особенно усиленных тренировок.   
Поэтому известие о том, что Гарри в коме, обрушивается на него тем же холодным отрезвляющим потоком воды. Он вбегает в палату, и видит Галахада, совершенного даже сейчас, с медицинским воротником и трубкой во рту. Руки его спокойно лежат поверх одеяла, такое чувство, что через секунду он поднимется, избавится от трубки и воротника, возьмет в одну руку бокал с мартини, в другую – пистолет или зонтик, как повезет, и отправится спасать мир.  
Но Мерлин говорит, что неизвестно, когда он очнется, он говорит Эггси приложить все усилия к тренировкам, чтобы Гарри гордился им. Гэри следует совету, но свободное время проводит у постели наставника. Он притаскивает в палату удобное кресло, и читает в нем книги, как те, что задает Мерлин, так и просто что-то для развлечения, благо библиотека в особняке огромная. Эггси зачитывает наиболее понравившиеся моменты, рассуждает вслух, спорит сам с собой и рассказывает Гарри последние новости.   
Спустя некоторое время, он замечает, что ногти на руках Гарри отросли слишком сильно, он несколько дней мнется, но потом берет маникюрный набор и аккуратно стрижет мистеру Харту ногти, а потом подпиливает их пилочкой. Выглядят они теперь так же идеально, как прежде. Эггси думает, что некоторые вещи в мире должны быть неизменны. Гарри Харт, выглядящий как гребанный мистер совершенство, входит в список этих вещей. 

Со временем волосы у Галахада отрастают, да еще и борода. Эггси нравится видеть его таким, от воротника и трубки его освобождают, и Гарри, даже обросший, как пещерный человек, выглядит идеально. Однажды, Гэри не выдерживает и садится на край постели, Джей Би моментально этим пользуется, запрыгивая в пустующее кресло, но он слишком занят, чтобы согнать пса. Эггси внимательно всматривается в спокойное, расслабленное лицо Галахада, он выглядит просто уснувшим, вот только спит он уже четвертый месяц. Гэри, не отводя взгляда, берет безвольную ладонь в руки. Все это ужасно глупо и стыдно, наверняка тут стоят камеры и Мерлин все видит, но ему все равно. Рука Гарри тяжелая, наверняка будет очень приятно, если Галахад взъерошит ему волосы. Он проводит большим пальцем по костяшкам, прикасается к выступающей косточке на запястье. Запястья у Гарри широкие - длины пальцев Эггси едва хватает, чтобы сомкнуть кольцо вокруг. Он переворачивает руку ладонью вверх и долго рассматривает, а потом прослеживает пальцами линии жизни, любви и какие-то еще, он уже и не помнит, как их названия. Они четкие, глубокие, насколько Эггси помнит? это хорошо. Линия жизни доходит практически до запястья, и он готов поверить в хиромантию, лишь бы жизнь у Галахада была такой же длинной, как и линия у него на ладони.   
Он разминает, ласкает каждый палец, переворачивает руку ладонью вниз и прикасается губами к костяшкам. Поцелуй длится не больше нескольких секунд, если бы Гарри учил его, как правильно целовать руки женщинам, он наверняка бы одобрил. Но все это - исключительно инициатива Эггси, и Гарри не может высказать ему ни одобрения, ни порицания, так что он аккуратно кладет его руку на постель и уходит. Джей Би сразу же бежит за ним, весело гавкая.

Когда через несколько дней он узнает, что Гарри очнулся, на секунду ему кажется, что именно тот поцелуй разбудил его, как спящую красавицу. Потом он надеется, что это не так и что Галахад не помнит, что происходило вокруг, пока он спал.   
Но самое главное, Гарри очнулся, с Гарри все в порядке, Эггси влетает в палату и получает отповедь, что двери существуют для того, чтобы стучаться. Он смотрит на руки Гарри, и пропускает все мимо ушей. 

Эггси справляется с очередным заданием,теперь остаются только они с Рокси и им позволено провести двадцать четыре часа со своим наставником. Гарри кладет руку ему на плечо, и дыхание Эггси сбивается. Он скашивает глаза и вспоминает, как подпиливал эти идеальные ногти, он начинает краснеть, но кажется, Галахад ничего не замечает.   
Они добираются до дома Гарри и остаток вечера проходит в историях о боевых заданиях, обучении хорошим манерам и попытках Эггси приготовить идеальный мартини.   
Они расходятся по спальням, и остаток ночи Гэри снятся темные, мутные сны, в которых Гарри гладит его лицо своими длинными пальцами. 

Утром Галахад учит его правильным манерам за столом и случайно пачкает пальцы джемом. Он уже тянется за салфеткой, но Эггси, сам толком не понимая, что делает, перехватывает его руку за запястье и тянет на себя. Гарри удивленно приподнимает брови, но не сопротивляется, когда Эггси втягивает его безымянный и средний пальцы в рот. Гэри понимает, как все это глупо выглядит, солнце безжалостно заливает столовую светом и они оба абсолютно трезвы, так что не получится даже потом оправдать это пьяной выходкой. Но он упрямо обсасывает пальцы, проходится по каждому языком, и Гарри произносит только:  
\- Эггси, вас не учили, что тянуть пальцы в рот неприлично? - с мягкой насмешкой, как вчера говорил ему о том, что джентльмен, перед тем как сесть должен спросить разрешения.   
Эггси бы ответил, но его рот сейчас занят. Ему кажется,что Гарри этим наслаждается.  
Лицо его - безупречная маска, но в глазах Эггси видит ту темноту, что была в его снах. Или это все его богатое воображение, но сейчас он не способен анализировать.  
Он отпускает запястье Гарри и выпускает пальцы изо рта. Тот медленно проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Эггси, а потом с явным удовольствием вытирает испачканные слюной пальцы о его же футболку.   
\- Разберемся с этим, молодой человек, - Гарри все так же невозмутим и ни один волосок не выбивается из его идеальной прически, но он произносит это практически в губы Эггси. - Когда вы разберетесь с последним заданием на место Ланселота.  
\- Постараюсь управится побыстрее, - отвечает он.   
Через полчаса его вызывают к Артуру.


End file.
